Get it Right
by Serenally
Summary: "Love me or hate me, both are in my favor…If you love me, I'll always be in your heart…If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind." -William Shakespeare. But sometimes, the one you hate the most is the only person who can help you get it right. It's going to take some time before the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls realize that though...-Blues, Greens and Reds.-
1. Chapter 1 : Unforgettable

**Title: **_**Get it Right**_**  
Chapter 1: **_Unforgettable  
_**Rating: **T, for violence and bad language.  
**Genre**: Drama, Action, Romance, Mystery, Suspense. Put them all in a pot and mix them up!  
**Pairings:** The original ones we all love!**  
Disclaimer: **See, if I owned the Powerpuff Girls, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would have a shitload of money to spend and I'd be busy doing it :)**  
Author's Note:  
**For those who are wondering, there will probably _not _have any epilogue for _Let Love Down_. I'm sorry for that, but I think the story is complete as it is. I also wanted to come up with something new and fresh! Plus, the amount of well-written fics out there is, well…close to zero (although a lot of you are great authors and you manage to write AH-mazing stories!). So I want to do something about it. I would like to thank all of you who are giving this story a chance. You are awesome and I love you :D Don't forget to review :P

Unlike my other fics, this story is set in the Powerpuff universe.

With that, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : **_**Unforgettable**_

_-FuschiaFire-_

A deafening and horrifying roar echoed violently into the totality of the city of Townsville. The ground was shaking with each step the humongous foreign creature took. The entire population of the city was such in a state of panic that nobody even noticed Bubbles' frantic arm movements. The Powerpuff girl desperately pointed at one particular spot, located across Townsville's bridge. Blossom had estimated that everybody would be safe there, and Bubbles knew that her older sister was always right when dealing with this type of situation. However, the blonde teenager couldn't seem to get people to listen to her.

"We're all _doomed!_" Someone in the crowd cried.

"We're going to _diiiee!_" Another person dramatized.

Bubbles let out an exasperated sigh. The citizens were always acting as if they were victims of an apocalypse whenever a simple monster attacked their precious city._ You'd think they'd get used to it by now._ She thought. She was slowly losing her patience as the monster let out another of its loud roar and threw flames at her sisters. The creature was getting closer and she _had_to get people to safety.

Biting her lip, she used her last resort:

"_EVERYBODY STOP!" _She exclaimed, using her sonic scream. The waves of ear-piercing sound she was releasing had their effect on people. They all froze, silent and looked up at her.

_Now that's better. _She smiled. "Please remain calm. Get across the bridge and get out of town where you will be safe. Evacuate everybody!"

After she had given the instructions, Bubbles was glad to see that they had understood her. The mass evacuation was completed quickly. Once she was sure that everybody was out of danger, she dashed rapidly towards her sisters, leaving a trail of baby blue light behind her. Being focused on attacking the monster, the seventeen year old didn't see the huge fireball it had fired at her. When she finally noticed it, it was too late for her to make a move. Panicking inside, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the shock…

But it never came.

She opened her eyes and saw the figure of her red-headed sister in front of her. Blossom had completely frozen the flame using her ice breath. The fireball crashed to the ground and broke into thousands of pieces.

"Thanks Bloss!" She said to her leader.

"Don't mention it, now head for that creature's stomach. Destabilise it while Buttercup and I finish it by attacking its head."

Bubbles nodded and did what she was told. Making a fist with her right hand, she headed towards the monster's abdomen, aiming for his belly. Her hand glowed in blue energy as she made contact with the creature, completely disrupting its balance. It wavered and she made its whole body shake. With that, Blossom nodded at Buttercup.

"Now!" She ordered.

Her brunette sister took the signal and both of them dashed towards the monster's head. They crashed into it, at neck level, tearing the head apart and making it fall on the ground with a massive _Boom!_ The rest of the body slowly followed, creating a hole in Townsville's streets.

The three sisters gathered together and landed on top of the monster's body, triumphant.

"3…2…1…" Buttercup counted, and the crowd exploded into wild cheers. "Voila."

It was a matter of minutes before the reporters and the paparazzi came. Lights of the cameras flashed everywhere as the Girls' jaws hurt from all the smiling. One reporter came to Blossom, wanting the scoop from the leader of the triplets.

"Blossom, how was this fight? Did the monster cause you girls any trouble?" She asked, pointing her microphone at the teenage girl.

"Oh it was nothing, really!" She replied. "The monster caused us a little trouble, but we still got the job done. As always, the Powerpuff Girls are dedicated to keeping Townsville safe and sound."

At her right, Bubbles giggled in approval while at her left, Buttercup flashed a winning grin at the camera. After answering to a few more questions, they took a final picture, standing on top of the monster's head : Blossom with her hand on her hip, Bubbles smiling with all of her teeth showing and Buttercup crossing her arms on her chest.

The red-head glanced at her watch, her eyes widening.

"Oh my! I completely forgot!" She turned to her sisters. "Girls, we have to go pick up the Professor at the airport!"

Buttercup and Bubbles nodded at her and they rapidly flew towards Townsville's airport.

* * *

Bubbles looked at the immense panel located in front of her, searching for the word _Arrived_ in front of her father's flight. Instead, the word _Landing_ was written in bright red. She curled her lips in slight disappointment for she had missed the Professor. During all summer, he had been often summoned to various scientific conferences all over the world. Bubbles knew he had to go (being important business on an international scale and all), but her father was rarely home, and that saddened her.

Her baby blue eyes scanned the other various flights that were shown on the panel. Many flights had arrived: Los Angeles, Toronto, Paris and even New York! But nothing from Tokyo yet.

"Did the Professor land yet?" Buttercup asked her.

She shook her head. "Nope, still landing."

"Good, then we have time to eat." Buttercup said, and then turned to Blossom. "Fearless leader?"

"That's me." She answered, half-listening, half trying to locate the arrivals section.

"How about we grab a bite, huh?" The brunette asked. "That fight made me hungry as hell."

Blossom thought about it. If the Professor's plane was still landing, they still had about more than 30 minutes before he crossed the arrival gate. Which meant they had time to eat quickly. _Plus,_ she thought, _I _am_ kind of starving too._

"I vote yes."

Buttercup pumped her fists in the air ("Yes!") and grabbed both her sisters to drag them to the food court. Blossom checked her watch one more time.

"Make it quick, girls. We have to be done before the Professor gets out at the arrival gate." The leader said.

"Yeah sure." Buttercup dismissed. Blossom rolled her eyes at that.

Bubbles, not paying much attention to the huge difference between her sisters' attitudes, let her eyes wander all over the place. She noticed how the Powerpuff Girls seemed to be dominating every single screen in the airport due to their recent battle, and, as they were walking, people waved and congratulated them. Bubbles waved back with a beaming smile.

Suddenly, something caught her eye.

She swiftly turned to the food court, absolutely certain she had seen a flash of alarmingly familiar shade of dark red. She didn't know why this had sent a wave of panic inside of her, but she sensed that something was wrong. However, that flash of red had disappeared.

Swallowing, she decided to keep her guard up as she paid up for her vegetarian Pad Thai. She joined her sisters at a table (surrounded by several fans) and started to dig in. Buttercup took her time to sigh numerous autograph with no modesty at all, feeling victorious.

"Here you go." She said, giving the pen back to the fan. "From your _favorite_ superhero."

Bubbles chuckled at that while Blossom began to lecture her on how she should have a little more humility.

"Buttercup. Please. Being a hero may come with a lot of honor, but it isn't a reason to boast your skills. This is especially important in front of our fans, we have the responsibility of keeping our reputation."

Her brunette sister wasn't at all affected by the small speech as she bit into her hamburger.

"Blossom, I'm the most modest of all." She said, ironically.

Bubbles giggled and turned to her older sister. "Oh Blossom, she'll learn eventual-"

"…_Boomer, go faster!"_ Her superhearing picked up a voice. It was definitely male, and it sounded like it came from a teenager as it lacked the mature tone of an adult's.

Bubbles' world completely froze around her and she felt herself completely lose control of her organs. With eyes wide open, she uttered his name weakly:

"B-Boomer…?"

Blossom and Buttercup snapped their heads towards her and stared at her with the same amount of shock on their faces. Seeing this, the fans around their tables felt slightly intimidated and decided to leave the super heroines. The three sisters stayed frozen for a few seconds before Blossom decided to talk.

"Why are you mentioning him, Bubbles?" She said calmly. "Why _now_?"

"A voice…I heard a voice!" The blond weakly answered at first, but then she overcame her slight mental breakdown and became way more alarmed. "I heard his name. The voice was definitely male. It was from a teenager and it was…I don't know…Rough."

_Way to rough and rowdy. _

Blossom had a serious look. She had automatically jumped into her role as a leader/superhero/strategist.

"Are you positively sure about this?" She asked, not wanting to make a whole fuss about a simple false alarm. This _was _about the most critically dangerous foes they had ever encountered. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face them again.

And by the look on Buttercup's face, she knew her sister was even less ready than she was.

Blossom took a deep breath. "Okay Bubbles, show us from where it came from."

The blue Puff pointed south. Her sisters followed, scrutinizing the entire food court to find them. However, deep inside, the three girls had no desire whatsoever to find them. The effect the reunion would have on them would be disastrous, and they simply couldn't afford that. Blossom could only imagine it: Panic, trauma and a complete loss of control.

For some reason though, _the joy and the laughter_ of the trio was beginning to experience those symptoms. Bubbles shuddered as she seemed to _feel_ their presence. _His _presence. It was overwhelming. She felt that kind of energy surge inside her again, she had not felt it since a long time.

Stopping near a large table, her sisters turned to her.

"I don't see them anywhere, Bubbles." Buttercup exclaimed. She had her arms crossed on her chest, visibly irritated.

Bubbles' eyes widened.

"Girls, I swear I hear it!" Bubbles said. "I heard it. It was crystal clear!"

"You must've imagined it, sis." Buttercup replied. "They couldn't have returned now, they've been away for years now!"

Relief seemed to wash over the green-eyed girl, but Bubbles didn't seem completely convinced. Blossom bit her lip and put her hand on her youngest sister's shoulder.

"Buttercup is right." She said. "Plus, the Professor is probably landing right now. We should get going."

Bubbles gave her a pleading/disappointed look. "B-but…"

"Come on," Her eldest sister said. "Let's go greet the Professor. He must be mighty jet-lagged."

And thus, Bubbles walked away with them. But she still had the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

* * *

"You know Professor, we can just fly to school." Buttercup said.

The 45 year old man sighed heavily, his heart beginning to sink a little. He bit his lip to help him focus on the road. He glanced at the girls with his mirror. Blossom was avidly absorbed in one of her favorite books lately ('_Advanced Biology and Genetics'_), Bubbles was engrossed into her music, blasting from her IPod while Buttercup stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"I am aware of that Buttercup. It's just that…"He paused for a second. "Well…You girls are growing up so fast, and I'm missing out on most of it because of my job. I want to spend more time with my precious little daughters."

Buttercup half-smiled at him. "That's cool of you professor, but I wanted to get to school as quickly as possible this morning."

The professor knit brows. "Why so? And especially on a Monday morning."

Before she even had time to answer, Blossom did, not even bothering to look up from her book. "Last minute homework. Most likely algebra, she has that first period."

It was Buttercup's turn to frown. "Thank you, Blossom. For your information, I didn't have time to do my homework because of the monster attack yesterday." She said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome. May I add that you should seriously start taking your school work more seriously? Some organization and effort would do you good." The red-head's nose was still in her book.

Buttercup scoffed. "Please spare me of your _amazing_ advice, miss goodie-two-shoes."

This caused Blossom to lift her eyes away from _Advanced Biology and Genetics_ "That _goodie-two-shoes _you're talking about is an honorific student _and _a child prodigy."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Want an award for that?"

"Girls please!" The Professor started, and then stopped since they had arrived at Townsville High.

Buttercup quickly got out of the car, frustrated due to her mini-fight with her sister. She violently flunked her backpack over her shoulder and walked away from her family.

Blossom gave a quick kiss on her father's cheek.

"Good day Professor, I love you." She said, before dashing off inside the school.

Bubbles took off her earplugs and gave a long, loving kiss on the man's cheek as well as a small hug.

"By the way, I love you _way_ more." She said.

And the Professor watched, while a smile as his daughters started their day before driving away.

* * *

The sounds Blossom's red heels made when she walked in the hallway weren't the only thing that grabbed the attention of her fellow students. When she had walked into the school, her fiery red hair flipping from left to right, seductively matching her hip movement (although she didn't intend this to be particularly attractive) and a soft smile drawn on her full, rosy lips were enough for people to notice her presence. The young lady _radiated _some sort of vibes that seemed to act like pheromones on everybody, making them swiftly place their eyes on her as she opened her locker.

And then came the moment every single male in the hallway was dyingfor. Blossom slowly took off her jacket, exposing the area around her neck and a bit of shoulder action. The sight of her bare skin resulted in a collective sigh from all the teenage boys, who had their eyes shimmering in pure lust.

However, Blossom was utterly unaware of that. Not even noticing the desiring (guys, and some _girls_) and jealous (all girls) looks that were heavily settled on her, she grabbed her books and made her way to the library. She had some important research to do. Usually, she would've done it after school, but today was Monday, and she had Drama Club.

"Blossom!" She heard Bubbles call her. "I need help."

Her sister's facial expression didn't change a bit as the blonde handed over a problem.

"Algebra, geometry, chemistry or physics?" She asked, as if she'd done it all her life.

Bubbles bit her lip. "Chemistry. Remind me again _why _I'm in AP chemistry?"

Blossom ignored her question and immediately started to examine Bubbles' homework. After approximately four seconds, she handed it back to her sister.

"Covalent bonds are between two non-metals. Sodium is not a non-metal."

Bubbles blinked as she re-examined her homework. Everything made sense. The blonde cheerfully smiled and attacked her older sister with a suffocating hug.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" She exclaimed. "I love that big brain of yours."

Blossom pretended not to be extremely flattered by her sister's last sentence. Even though she was always praised for her intelligent nature by people, she never got tired of it. It made her feel useful and loved, and thus, made her feel as if her efforts to be a superhero paid off.

"You're welcome." She replied. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm off to the libra-"

"Bubbles!" Somebody barged in.

At the sight of the boy, Bubbles' face lightened and her eyes filled themselves with glee. She closed the distance between him and her, sharing a passionate embrace. Blossom suddenly felt awkward in front of her sister's public display of affection.

"I've missed you so _much_!" Bubbles said.

"I've missed you more, babe." Her boyfriend, Julian, replied.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "You've only been away from each other for the weekend."

"Yes, but I still wanted to do _this, _badly." Julian said.

And with that, he lowered his mouth onto hers, kissing her in the middle of the hallway. Blossom grimaced. She couldn't _believe _how cliché her sister's couple was. Granted, Bubbles was a popular girl and the proud captain of the cheerleading squad. She was also seen as one of the prettiest girls in school. But did she _really_ have to date another jock and reinforce the annoying high school stereotype? Julian, being the captain of the football team, was also popular and wanted among the female population_. But there are so many smart, intelligent guys out there that are even better. _She thought. Oh well, she was free to do whatever she wanted.

"You guys are going to get detention for PDA." Blossom said.

They pulled away. "So what?" They said in unison.

Blossom wanted to barf. Their total lack of respect for the rules exasperated her. Such behaviour shouldn't be blamed on the mere chemical reactions in the brain referred to as "love". Everything was hormonal, nothing more. _There is no such thing as romantic love_. She told herself every time she saw two lovebirds together.

She was about to simply walk out on them and do her own thing (she was wasting _valuable_ time that could be used filling her mind with interesting subjects), when she heard it.

For a moment, she was about to faint. Her world swirled around her and it slowly became darker and darker. But then, she stopped herself from losing it, thinking about how the citizens of Townsville would need her. Duty and responsibility always came first.

_Was Bubbles right yesterday?_ She thought in panic.

Behind her, Bubbles gasped in shock. That's how she knew she wasn't having a nightmare.

The two Powerpuffs turned around to see them. The three individuals had just passed the entrance. As they stepped into the hallway, all the noise died. Students, who were lively and enthusiastic prior to their arrival, had stopped conversing abruptly and had their body frozen with fear and recognition. Nobody had forgotten. Nobody could.

Everybody moved over to make way for them, half because of the fear and half because of the hate. Butch loved that. He grinned in satisfaction at how terrified those bunch of teenagers looked.

Meanwhile, Buttercup emerged from the library, a very recently completed algebra homework in hands. Her smile quickly turned into a shocked look as her eyes landed on the Rowdyruff Boys.

And so, she was the first to break the silence.

"_What the _fuck _are you doing here._" She said, extremely darkly. Her voice resonated in the otherwise silenced hallway. Her fists were clenched, ready to fight.

Boomer raised his eyebrow at this. Brick glared back at her while Butch grinned. And then he laughed, crazily, making the whole student body shudder in absolute fear.

"Going to school, what do you think?" The green Ruff answered.

He saw a flash of green, and before he knew it, he was pinned at the wall, Buttercup grabbing him by the collar. Her eyes were glowing red from what was a mix of rage and aggressiveness.

"_Shut the fuck up_." She said. "_What the fuck are you doing in Townsville?"_

"Chillax, babe." Butch said, not losing his grin. "We're just here to learn."

"And you better be." A female voice barged in. "Because we _will _have the Powerpuff Girls take care of you in case of bad behavior.

Buttercup's eyes tore away from Butch and placed themselves on her principal, Miss Keane. The rest of the Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs joined them. _Bad behavi_or_? _Blossom thought, unbelievingly. _Those boys are criminals!_

Miss Keane cleared her throat. "All of you, in my office. _Now_."

* * *

There seemed to be a glaring contest between Brick and Blossom. Sitting on opposite sides of the table didn't help them stop. As for Buttercup, she was having a hard time stopping herself from beating the hell out of her counterpart, who was still grinning at her in defiance. Meanwhile, Bubbles tried to ignore Boomer's friendly wave and smile. _He's a bad guy_. She thought.

"Now, I know you kids have…" Miss Keane cleared her throat. "Um, _history_ together. However-"

"Madam, I demand that you do not remind me of that. Please." Brick said.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him, working her authority. "_However_, I strongly believe that you are all mature enough to stay civilized with each other. Please take note, boys that any violation of any of the rules of this school will result in severe and negative consequences."

Butch grimaced. Brick's eye twitched. Boomer rolled his eyes. The girls stayed silent as Miss Keane handed over the Boys' schedules to them.

"Also, by preventative measure, and until you can earn this school's trust, I'm afraid we're going to have to keep you boys under the girls' surveillance."

Brick's eyes widened in horror. He was being _babysat_? Before this moment, he had _never_ wanted to go back home as much.

"That is all. Boys, you are dismissed."

As the boys walked out (stormed out, in Brick's case), the girls stared at Miss Keane, their eyes wide open in pure shock.

"This is unacceptable!" Blossom blurted. "Those guys are juvenile delinquents, outlaws, thugs…_criminals_! Having them roaming around Townsville High isn't only dangerous, but completely insane."

Bubbles nodded frantically. "Yeah! Who knows if we can trust them?"

Miss Keane raised her hand to calm her students down. "Girls, please."

All three sisters froze and took a deep breath.

"Better." The principal continued. "We have received from somebody claiming to be their tutor. That person guaranteed us that the boys will cause no trouble. We also received a few bottles of Antidote X from him (or her), just in case. Although I do agree with you, Bubbles: It would be unwise to trust them. But in this case, we'll just have to be cautious and give them a chance. I believe that each child should have access to education."

Blossom bit her lip. She didn't like this at all. The last time the Girls '_gave them a chance'_, they completely abused it.

The thought of it caused a pang of hurt in Blossom's heart. But she shrugged it off rapidly, knowing that her personal feelings could most definitely _not _get in the way of her duty. She had to keep a close eye on the Boys, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Buttercup wasn't the best student ever. She wasn't the worst though, she got acceptable grades in most her classes (except gym, which she totally rocked.) However, algebra was something she just couldn't understand. There was always something she couldn't figure out about those numbers and letters (how could they even _match_?), and that was usually what caused her difficulties.

However, her complete lack of focus wasn't due to this, during first period. The red baseball cap in front of her was what really distracted her. Or rather, the _person _that wore it. _If we can call him a person_. Buttercup thought bitterly.

The brunette desperately tried to take notes in class, knowing that she would probably fail the next exam if she didn't. But each time she was about to write one of Mister Brown's third degree problems in her notebook, she couldn't help but lift her eyes up to check up on Brick. She gritted her teeth and curled her fists. It was pure _torture_ to have one of her arch-nemesis sitting right in front of her and _not _being able to kick his ass.

Out of curiosity and of duty, her lime green eyes darted to the Ruff's notebook, intrigued about what he was doing. She nearly gasped out of surprised as she noticed that he had nothing written in it. She blinked several times…nope, still _nothing_.

_What the flying fuck?! _

The teacher must've noticed the same thing as Buttercup. Mister Brown frowned and called on Brick.

"Mister Jojo," He said. "I can see that your efforts in listening and taking notes are truly _exceptional_."

Brick narrowed his eyes at the sarcasm. How _dare_ that adult criticize him? He was more intelligent than every single kid in his classroom! That was why he was bored out of his mind and didn't bother listening. He could ace this class with his eyes closed and hands tied together.

But he decided to play along.

"Thank you, Mister Brown. I'm genuinely positive you would wish to see _exactly _how much effort I'm putting into your class." He said, politely yet defiantly.

Half of the students gasped at his boldness while the others shuddered in fear at his guts. Even the teacher was surprised at the quality of Brick's vocabulary. Being a bad guy, Brown had expected some uneducated kind of language coming out of the boy's mouth. Instead, Brick spoke quite well, with a touch of classiness.

He raised his eye brow in surprise. "Go ahead then, solve the equation on the board."

Brick took a look at the board, and then snorted. While this would've been considered as challenging for the average student, he nearly laughed.

With pure confidence in his walk, he made his way to the board, grabbing the chalk out of Mister Brown's fingers. The red-head began to write the numbers, rapidly, as if this was a simple mechanical procedure. Ignoring the look of awe coming from every single student in the classroom, he finished the problem after approximately 20 seconds (23, Buttercup actually counted) and gave the solution. With that, he regained his seat, his piercing red orbs still defying the teacher.

Mister Brown gulped in both fear and amazement, still startled by the bad boy's abilities. He made a mental note to never underestimate the boy. Ever.

"Spectacular work." He simply said, his throat tight.

"I am fully aware of that." Brick responded, still flowing with confidence.

As he sat down in front of her, Buttercup's jaw dropped, her face turning red in a mix of anger and surprise.

Since when was he so _smart_? Even back before the attack, he couldn't match Blossom's intellect! Sure, he was the smartest of the Ruffs, but how in the _world _did he develop such abilities?

Buttercup bit her lower lip. He was intelligent…And dangerous. She didn't like that.

_Blossom is going to hate it even more_.

* * *

AP Biology was Blossom's favorite class. Claiming that she loved Biology would be the biggest understatement of the universe. She _adored_ it. Although she loved all types of sciences, Biology was really was made her passionate. She loved knowing everything about life and its creatures.

So it was understandable that having Butch in her favorite class would throw her into an absolute fury.

Blossom was _more _than pissed off. She made a great deal of effort to keep such anger under control and hide it from her fellow classmates. However, the Green Ruff wasn't helping as he tapped on her shoulder for the 4th time of the period.

She turned around impatiently, her pink eyes glaring at him, waiting for a condescending remark. However, Butch just smirked suggestively and passed a note to her. Blossom rolled her eyes in complete annoyance and read what was written.

_Can I lick you? The skin you're exposing at the back of your neck and on your shoulders is quite distracting._

Blossom gasped out of indignation, feeling nauseous. She couldn't believe how vulgar and offensive he was. She quickly wrote back a response, her classy and clean handwriting standing out next to his messy one.

_Unless you don't want to keep your male genitalia, then absolutely not. Now stop bothering me or I'll make sure the teacher sends you in detention._

She passed it back to him and heard him snort as he wrote a reply. He tapped on her shoulder again.

_I've almost been in jail before. Do you really think I'm scared of detention?_

She raised her eyebrow and continued their paper conversation.

_You should be scared of what I could do to you._

He continued.

_Babe, you can do whatever you want to me ;)_

And that was when Blossom decided to stop having any form of communication with him during the rest of the period.

* * *

"Dude, that…_thing _they're serving? I don't think it's food." Butch said.

Watching some brown material being thrown into the plate of a student, Brick twisted his face in disgust.

"For once Butch, I agree with you." He said. "Fuck this shit. I'm not eating lunch."

As he was putting his lunch money back in his pocket, he noticed how several heads turned towards a certain location. Pursuing his investigation further, he noticed that all of their eyes pointed to one girl in particular. Brick's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he noticed how much attention Blossom was getting as she walked into the cafeteria…and how she didn't seem to notice that.

Perhaps 'attention' wasn't the ideal word. Students, boys and girls, were looking at her as if they worshiped her, or hated her. In majority, the first. Brick groaned in frustration. He had to admit that Blossom _was _very attractive compared to the average teenage girl, from a purely objective point of view. _She always was pretty attractive_. Brick thought. _Even before we left Townsville_.

"Oh my fucking lord." Butch said, watching the red-headed girl with eyes filled with pure lust. "That girl could set _the whole universe on fire_ with how _hot_ she it."

But it didn't matter to Brick. She was a total bitch. And the Ruff tore his eyes away from her; he was not going to give her the satisfaction of looking at her like everybody does. No, he was above the crowd. And above _her_.

"Brick, she just looked at us…Oh god she sure has bedroom eyes!" Butch nudged his brother, still in complete lust.

This grabbed Brick's attention, he quickly made eye contact with his female counterpart, making sure his look was filled with anger and hate. Blossom didn't seem scared though. She returned his look with the same intensity, and then she gracefully walked towards them, making Butch spaz with joy ("Oh _yes_, babe. Come to me.")

"I noticed you guys are in AP classes."

Brick glared at her statement. He knew exactly what she meant by that. That shrew.

"You look surprised." He said. "Although it is quite obvious that we are more that capable of attending _and_ passing those."

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "Questionable." She turned to Butch. "Especially for you."

Butch was too busy scanning certain parts of her body to actually respond. She pointed at him with her thumb to Brick in order to prove her point. Brick's inner temperature rose in sync with his anger.

He hissed. "The only person allowed to insult my brother is me. Get it, _bitch_?"

Blossom gasped loudly at the nickname, and then glared at him. "_What_ did you just call me?"

He got closer to her. She got closer to him, both radiating intimidation waves with their body language.

"Getting deaf, _Blossom_?" Brick said darkly.

"Those are symptoms of my allergies…to non-intellectual living being." She replied, just as darkly. "I guess I spent too much time in your presence, _Brick_."

At this point, the whole cafeteria was silent, frozen in a mix of absolute fear and pure curiosity. Blossom was sure they would be the main topic of gossiping soon enough, but she didn't really care at the moment. Her pink eyes were glued intensely into Brick's red ones, burning with fury.

Brick fought back the urge to punch her, knowing this stupid school would make him waste his time on detention. "I would hurt you, and make you regret you were ever born. However, _you_ are not worth wasting my energy on."

The Rowdyruff began to walk away from her, not even turning around to give her a last condescending look.

"Where in the world are you going?" Blossom asked, half-worried, half insulted that he was just ditching her like that (_The NERVE_. She thought.)

"The library. I have better things to do than to deal with _you_."

Blossom considered following him in order to see what he was up to. He was a criminal after all. For all she knew, he could be planning something evil. Nevertheless, she decided against it. She was not in the mood to deal with him and they would probably pick up another fight in the middle of the library. It would disturb innocent students that were only trying to study.

Having difficulties with letting her anger fade away, Blossom hurried up and walked towards her usual table. People in the cafeteria resumed with their banter as Robin, a known friend of the Powerpuff Girls, stopped her.

"Hey Blossom! Drama club meeting is reported to tomorrow."

The Puff forced a smile, not wanting to let it show that Brick's words had some kind of effect on her.

"Thanks Robin!"

* * *

Gently placing her cheerleading outfit in her locker, Bubbles closed its door only to find her 8 months boyfriend standing next to her, a football in his left hand. Squealing, she jumped into him arms and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"How was cheer practice, babe?" He asked.

"The usual, you kno-" She started, then stopped in mid-sentence as a familiar silhouette caught her eyes.

Boomer's dark blue orbs contemplated the poster glued on the wall, a sharp look invading them. The blue Puff couldn't help but notice that he seemed to somehow…_plan _something. From Bubbles' x-ray vision, his pupils seemed to dilate with interest. Bubbles' heart sank in deep horror as she realized what the poster was.

_Townsville High Dance Crew. Now Recruiting!_

_NO!_ She wanted to scream. He couldn't! He _wouldn't_.

Julian curiously followed Bubbles' look to figure out what bugged his girlfriend so much. At the sight of Boomer, his eye widened in fear, but then narrowed in anger.

"Is he annoying you?" He asked Bubbles.

When the teenage girl didn't respond, he carefully aimed at Boomer before he threw his football, heading right for a headshot. Seeing this, Bubbles immediately snapped out of it and gasped. She dashed at supernatural speed to stop the football from hitting her male counterpart.

But she didn't have to. At the very moment when Julian's football was about to bump into the Ruff's head, Boomer caught it so quickly that she didn't even have time to catch sight of the movement. And before she knew it, she was standing next to the blond boy with his arm stretched out so it touched her shoulder, his hand holding the football. It took a second for them to realize how close they were, and they both thought same thought.

_Way too close_.

But for some reason, neither of them dared to move away from each other. He kept his arm at the same place, precisely located over her left shoulder. Wanting her to move, he tried to scare her away, offering her a fierce and dark look that would pierce into her irises. But she didn't look at him, she didn't want to attempt it, she knew it would hurt her. Her eyes were faced down, not wanting to meet his sapphire ones. She was _not _going to show weakness to _him_.

A few seconds passed, though it seemed to be hours.

It was only when Julian came to their side, with his jaw dropped open, that the super powered teens moved away from each other.

"_Duuuude_." The footballer exclaimed. "How in the world did you do that?! That was my strongest, fastest throw and you stopped it like it was a mere ping pong ball or something!"

The darkness in Boomer's eyes faded away quickly and was replaced by a warm and welcoming look. Bubbles shuddered at such a fast transition. She had not seen that look since a _long _time ago. And she wasn't sure if she liked it better than his dark one.

Julian continued. "You should totally join the football team. We need a quarterback."

Boomer smiled at him, genuinely considering his proposition. "I'll think about it, man."

Bubbles shuddered at the thought that she was going to cheer for him in the near future if he became the school's quarterback. Her usual good mood was shattered for the rest of the day.

* * *

Now that Brick had completely abandoned him and that his brain wasn't completely shut down because of Blossom's presence (she had also abandoned him, much to his dismay), Butch had no idea where to sit in the cafeteria. He was pissed as he realized that he was victim of the oh-so-cliché high school student's problem. However, the Ruff knew that this little issue wouldn't be problematic for him. With the effect he had on people (total, pure, deep, genuine terror), nobody would dare reject him. Except if they were suicidal.

So he roamed in the student-filled cafeteria, catching the eye of everybody he walked by. He scanned the place rapidly, his emerald eyes narrowing. Jocks? No. Emos? Nope. Super-hot-popular-fuckable chicks (unfortunately not including Blossom)? Maybe someday, but not now. Goths? Hell no.

And then he saw them.

There were a bunch of guys. One was pretty tall and slim and had short brown hair. _He plays bass_. Butch just knew.

Then there was this kind of short, but though and muscular. Chestnut hair. He had two sticks in his hands. _That's the drummer._

And there was Buttercup. Her rare smile (though it seemed to look more like a grin than a smile) beamed as she laughed at the tall one's joke. _She's definitely the lead singer._ Butch's heart sank a little at the sight of her. But then came an overwhelming adrenaline rush, the kind of adrenaline rushes that he adored the most. This was a challenge. A _big _one. And plus, he wasn't going to let a mere _girl _get in his way.

With way too much confidence, he walked up to the trio.

"Mind if I join in?" He asked.

"Yes." Said Buttercup darkly. "N-No!" Her friends said at the same time.

Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Two out of three. Majority wins." He said, before sitting down next to what he guessed was the drummer.

The boys' faces were devoid of any color due to fear. Buttercup, however, had her face completely red in anger. Everybody stopped eating to stare at him.

Butch frowned at that. "Guys. I'm not going to murder you for breathing. You are allowed to not be afraid."

This seemed to relax the boys, not Buttercup.

"No, you murder just for fun." His female counterpart answered. Then, she grabbed him by the collar and gave him the meanest and scariest glare she had. "The only reason why I'm not pounding you right now is because I don't want to end up in Keane's office or in detention.

The atmosphere could be cut with a knife.

One of the boys dared to clear his throat.

"So, can we help you?" The bassist asked.

Butch smirked at that (and ignored Buttercup's death glare). _Finally. _"Well, I just _know_ you guys are a band…But where's your guitarist?"

The collective look of surprise on all three of their faces almost made him crack up. Buttercup seemed to add horror to her surprised expression.

_How in fuck's world does he know_? She wondered.

"Man, how did you guess?" One of the boys asked.

His smirk grew wider. "I figured it out. I'm not a dumbass."

Buttercup snorted at that. _Doubtful_.

The non-super powered teenager seemed to tense in fear. "T-That's not what I me-"

"I know." Butch interrupted, almost rolling his eyes. Once they'd get used to him, perhaps they'd get over that fear. "I'm Butch by the way (although you probably already know me.)"

"I'm Mitch." The tall one said.

"Jackson." The other continued.

Buttercup didn't answer. Nobody dared to mention it. The Ruff shook the hands of both boys, trying not to make them faint due to terror.

"Great to meet ya." He said. "Now about that guitarist…"

"Yeah, we've been searching for one. But this school has _no _talented peeps when it comes to music." Mitch said.

Just as he was beginning to feel the thrill of excitement due to this amazing opportunity, Butch's Android vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to read Brick's text.

_I found M. INC's Townsville headquarters. We're going there after school._

Butch snorted and replied. _No can do, leader boy. Busy with major stuff._

Putting his phone back into his pocket, he turned back to the adolescent trio.

"I have a proposition for you…"He said, the biggest grin on his face. Buttercup tensed up and felt her whole body being invaded with horror and fury. She knew what he was going to do, and she didn't like it _at_ _all_. Oh if only she could beat the living hell out of him…

This was going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

Brick glanced at the library clock. Only ten minutes left before the end of lunchtime.

He grunted as he realized that his fight with Blossom wasted a tremendous amount of his time. It unnerved him that he allowed himself to actually give her what she desired: _attention_. Nevertheless, he was _not _going to let her impair his abilities and his mission.

He opened the school's computer and quickly googled what he was searching for. After looking up a few pages, he found it.

His left eyebrow rose at the website's description of M. INC. That was a pretty good cover. _Internationally known_? He didn't know that.

But he was going to find out more.

He took out his cellphone and quickly sent a text to his brothers.

_I found M. INC's Townsville headquarters. We're going there after school._

Boomer and Butch texted him right away.

_I can't bro. Something important to do after _school_. I'll go next time. _Boomer replied.

_No can do, leader boy. Busy with major stuff. _Butch responded.

Brick sighed and rolled his eyes. That was fine, he was always ahead of things anyway. He would just go and introduce himself and then the Rowdyruff Boys afterwards.

* * *

_Open Auditions._

Two simple words, yet it satisfied Boomer way more than it would please any other student auditioning for the elite Townsville High Dance Crew. He, of course, realized what this meant: everybody in the auditorium could see his performance. And Gossip was powerful around here.

That could be a very good thing, or a very bad thing, depending on who you are. But he knew exactly what would be the outcome, and he was completely ready for it. He even smiled as he pictured the future that _he_ had created, that _he _had molded into what he wanted.

It seemed like the only thing he could control anyway since Brick was always the one making all the decisions for him.

The door to the auditorium swung open, drawing everyone's attention. Including the current dancer's attention that was moving on the stage. Bubbles' eyes were wide, the shock almost making her mess up her perfect pirouette. She landed gracefully though as the song ended, but she didn't lose sight of the boy, not for one second. She mentally panicked, knowing that he was here to audition, and she kept that spark of hope that he would be a horrible dancer ever since she'd seen him checking out that poster.

But he looked at her in the eyes, and that look said it all. No words were exchanged, but Bubbles knew exactly what he was saying to her. _Watch me crush you_. He narrowed his eyes even more. _I _will _do it_.

A wave of fear travelled across the Powerpuff Girl's body, but she wasn't afraid of _him_. She was more afraid of what he could do to her, to her whole dance crew. However, she narrowed her eyes back at him. If it was for something she loved, she was going to fight fearlessly for it. She fiercely sent him look saying _Bring it on_.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as he walked up on stage. He was wearing a leather jacket and some classy looking black pants as well as polished matching shoes. Bubbles raised her eyebrow as she noticed that his jacket was closed, obviously hiding something underneath…

Then it happened. Now in the middle of the stage, Boomer unzipped his jacket and threw it in a corner.

And Bubbles realized that Boomer was hiding absolutely _nothing_ underneath his black leather jacket. Nothing, not even a shirt.

The boy's lip curved slightly into a small grin as the whole audience gasped (loudly) collectively. He pulled out a fedora hat and placed it gracefully on his head, the black color of the hat contrasting alluringly with his blond hair and hiding a part of his eyes, giving him a mysterious look.

Bubbles nearly lost it as she caught sight of the blue griffin tattoo on his right arm.

He uttered his first words to her since he had come back to Townsville. "I'm here to audition for the dance crew."

At this point, the atmosphere was tense, and people in the auditorium were dying to know more. Students had yet to recover from the shock. Girls couldn't stop staring at the magnificent set of muscles right in front of them. Guys wondered if it was even _possible _to have as much guts.

Bubbles mentally bit her lip.

"You do realize that this is an elite group." She told him. "I don't want to be rude, but only the best can be a member. We have a national reputation to keep."

He almost scoffed at how much she was underestimating him. She was just like everybody else…She thought he was unworthy and useless…but not for long.

"Put me to the test, then." He said, surely.

She paused, startled by his confidence. He wasn't nearly as bold back _then_…

Bubbles took a deep breath. "Very well."

The Powerpuff grabbed her iPod, previously linked to the stereo to provide music, and shuffled through her songs. She was looking for something with an incredible beat, for a song that only the most alluring and talented could dance up to its level. She stopped as she spotted the latest Usher song. The blonde girl knew that anybody who dances to an Usher song needed class.

Before she hit play, she turned to him. "Dance battle, you against me. If you win, you're in."

Boomer almost laughed. "You're on."

Bubbles pressed play, and the whole auditorium was filled with the music. The song had an exotic sound to it that seemed to go very well with Boomer's tattoo. As soon as Usher's voice began to emerge from the speakers, Bubbles began to move her body. She swayed her hips from side to side, following the rhythm just _perfectly_. She put her arms up and began to jump. She moved as if her life depended on it, and felt this familiar feeling of freedom invading her body. She was happy, she was ecstatic…

She was Bubbles Utonium. And thus, she danced at a level that was nearly unreachable to anybody.

The audience went crazy as she completed a flawless 360 turn and swung her hair gracefully over her shoulders. The cheers she was receiving gave her hope. She was reminded of something she had almost forgotten: She _was_ the best dancer in Townsville High.

But Boomer didn't seem to think that way. He has this unimpressed look on his face that simply sent knives through Bubbles' heart. He stepped into the middle of the scene and adjusted his fedora on his head before beginning to move on his own.

But it seemed as though he wasn't just dancing. If he were only dancing, then maybe Bubbles would've still had an operational brain. No. Boomer wasn't simply dancing, he was _rocking the place altogether_. Every single one of his steps was executed in a manner that went _beyond _sublime. His footwork was simply…magnificent. Bubbles couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was as if his performance was burning every single one of her neurons.

She could feel the pure astonishment from the crowd as every eye in the room was glued on him. It was agreed that the way he moved and bounced should be illegal. Everything he did was simply…_captivating. _

And then he did several flips in the air, everybody held their breaths. As he landed, he left them all floored and completely _mesmerized_.

Bubbles found it difficult to snap out of her trance, but when she did, she gave it her all. Her body seemed to move as one with the music and her freestyle routine began to rival up Boomer's. Bubbles knew she had to keep it up, she was protecting the things she loved…If he won, then he would hurt her once again.

She frowned in determination, her levels of adrenaline rising. _No_. She thought. _Not this time_.

And so, with a burst of energy she had rarely experienced in her life, she shut down every single one of her thoughts and let her body move powerfully along with the exotic beat. She concentrated her feeling of joy and freedom into her dance and radiated it with her movements. She shuffled her weight into her right leg before she executed several complete turns.

When she was starting to slow down, she started to feel connected to something. It was as if Boomer's presence was surrounding her completely. She could _feel _his energy flowing all over the place and it was overwhelming. At this point, her levels of adrenaline had reached a maximum and the blue Puff closed her eyes softly, letting her own energy blend with his.

Before she knew it, she was dancing with a certain power that she never knew she had. Even though her eyes were closed, Bubbles knew how the crowd was reacting to their performance, and she knew it wasn't a dance battle anymore. It had become something way more exhilarating.

They were now at the middle-end of the song and the climax of it was near. Then, as the music burst into a wild explosion, she felt her body rise from the ground as she lifted up in the air. She then landed so softly back, her eyes still closed. The feeling of pure euphoria was so hypnotic to her, she couldn't help but shiver. She felt as if her soul was complete, as if she could die right now and still die happy.

She felt as if she was in heaven.

For one last time, she was being twirled around before being stopped and her back and head slightly bended backwards.

The music then stopped, and Bubbles was slowly coming back to her senses. The breathtaking feeling of glee was gradually fading away, making place for reasoning thoughts. Her heart still beating hard and fast, the Powerpuff allowed herself to open her eyes, although she felt frightened by what she might see.

It was then that she felt the weight of Boomer's left hand on her waist, holding her. His other hand was holding hers and their bodies were practically glued together. However, she noticed that Boomer had purposely left a gap, bigger than the conventional couples dance position, between them. She was extremely relieved by that as she was horrified by what they had just done. Together.

He had turned this dance battle into a duo. And he had done it in a supernatural way.

She had failed.

Boomer released her and the crowd when completely ballistic. Bubbles had never heard so many cheers in her life. The whole audience was on fire, it was as if the exhilaration she'd felt while dancing had been transmitted to everybody else in the room. The enthusiasm and excitement present in all of their voiced startled her. Clearly, the public didn't feel as horrified as she did.

Then she realized that Boomer had dropped an absolutely bomb on everybody, and that this time, she wasn't hurt in the process. Unlike the last time.

* * *

Brick parked his beloved red Ferrari into M. INC's parking lot, making sure he parked under the 'staff' section. He knew that nobody would object once he'd introduce himself, so he was simply claiming his spot.

As he made his way into the building, the front doors slid open and he walked confidently into the building. Brick noticed other visitors who had to pass by the front desk in order to get access to the whole laboratory, and he knew he didn't need that. So, he just passed right through the entrance, ignoring the looks he received.

He was only stopped at the entrance of the main laboratory. The man was tall, well-built, and obviously the boss of the Townsville headquarters: The business suit he wore under his lab coat was an absolute giveaway.

"Excuse me, mister." He said sternly and almost in a mean way. "But you are not permitted to enter this area. It is strictly reserved for the employees."

Brick ignored that and offered his right hand to him for a handshake.

"My name is Brick Jojo." He said, and the man's eyes widened. "I am here on behalf of the Rowdyruff Boys. We have arrived from New York a few days ago."

The man's attitude towards him changed dramatically as he shook the Ruff's hand.

"It is an honor to have you here, sir." He said. "Please, step right in. I'm guessing Marco has sent you here."

Brick didn't need to be told twice. The teenager swiftly grabbed a lab coat before entering the lab.

"Yes." He answered. "Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

**Please Review! Oh and cookies for those who guess to which Usher song Bubbles and Boomer were dancing to :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Disturbance

**Title:** Get it Right

**Chapter 2:** _Disturbance _

**Rating:** T, for violence and bad language.

**Genre:** Drama, Action, Romance, Mystery, Suspense. Put them all in a pot and mix them up!

**Pairings:** The original ones we all love!

**Disclaimer:** See, if I owned the Powerpuff Girls, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would have a shitload of money to spend and I'd be busy doing it :)

**Author's Note**:

Okay, I'm very sorry for the amount of time it took me to update. My life has been way too busy for me to take time to write lately…But here you go, chapter two! :D Also, my future updates won't take as long, I promise.

This chapter is shorter because it's a transitional chapter. The next one will be much more action packed :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_**Disturbance**_

_-FuschiaFire-_

Blossom came down first from her bedroom, as always. From upstairs, the Professor could hear Bubbles' singing in the shower and Buttercup screaming at her to hurry up with the bathroom.

"Good morning Professor, how are you?" Blossom asked sweetly as she took the milk out of the fridge.

The 50 year old man rubbed his eyes.

"I'm tired, to say the least." He yawned. "I've been staying up all night to work on this new project the company has asked me to lead."

After creating the Powerpuff Girl, Professor Utonium became known across the world. _Nobody _had done such a thing before. Creating living being using only 3 ingredients and one extremely dangerous chemical was considered impossible before. Needless to say he had received numerous job offers and had to give conferences around the world.

The Professor got all kinds of propositions from the best research companies, but he was currently one of the most important scientists at M. Inc., the best company in America. Thus, he had to work and travel _a lot_.

Blossom raised her eyebrows at her father's words.

"A new project? And _you're _the leader? That's fantastic! What is it about?" She squealed of excitement.

She poured the milk into the cereal and waited impatiently for her father's answer. The Professor chuckled as he knew how interested Blossom was in science, and thus, in everything that involved his work. The teenage girl had always wanted to work as a lead scientist at M. Inc. It was only a matter of time before she applied as an intern. _They'll accept me for sure. _She thought. She _was _a genius and a superhero after all.

"Well, my team is working on altering an individual's genetic code." He answered, putting his lab coat on and drinking his second cup of coffee of the day.

"You mean, changing their DNA?" Bubbles stepped into the conversation as she entered the kitchen.

The Professor smiled. "Yes, exactly that. It has already been done on vegetables and small animals, but we're trying something much more complicated. I'm going to use my knowledge on your special DNA girls... But enough about my work, let's get you to school!"

Both his daughters frowned at that: Bubbles because of her worry for her father and Blossom because of her intrigue on her father's new project. It was interesting, that's for sure, but it somehow didn't feel entirely…right.

"Um, that's really nice of you Professor, but you seem way too tired for that." Bubbles said.

"Plus, you're abusing the coffee." Blossom pointed at his cup.

The scientist considered and realized that they had a point: His physical state was pretty unstable for now and it wouldn't be smart to drive them at school when they could just fly.

It saddened him though, that he couldn't spend more time with his daughters.

He sighed. "Fine. Have fun at school girls!"

Just then, Buttercup finally made her way downstairs. "Fun? At school? I don't think even Blossom can pull that off."

Blossom glared at her.

******  
The only fact that Boomer had stepped into the hallway had become a major event for the student body. Overnight, the Ruff had climbed the ladder of popularity to the top. As he made his way to his locker, he could hear the murmurs running about him and his performance yesterday. Girls swooning. Guys respecting. All of them admiring his very presence.

Boomer remembered how different it was from his entrance yesterday. The looks of absolute terror had morphed into stares of awe.

All because of one awesome, jaw-dropping and totally mind-blowing performance.

Brick was right: average teenagers were very easy to impress. The blue-eyed boy grinned at the thought. He went from being a hated criminal to a dancing god in no time. If he could do _that_, he knew he could do things _way_ more exhilarating.

He was determined to make his mark, even if that meant having to deal with Bubbles while doing it.

And then, he could truly have the feeling of power and importance that he yearned.

Just as he stepped into his AP chemistry class, the bell rang.

The teacher gave him a look that clearly stated her annoyance. He ignored it and smiled at her instead before sitting down. When the teacher still wouldn't look away, he waved at her innocently

"Hey Miss Rodriguez! How are you?" He exclaimed cheerfully.

A few chuckles were heard from every corner of the classroom.

"Get yourself a watch Mr. Jojo." She replied, clearly pissed off at his laid-back attitude. "I'll accept your slight tardiness this time since you're a new student, but it's detention for you next time."

He bowed his head curtly at her. "I gotcha!"

Miss Rodriguez slightly raised her eyebrow sceptically at that. Nonetheless she started her class normally without paying any attention to him for the rest of the period.

Boomer would've liked a bit of attention though. He liked messing with the teachers' minds; it was one of the only things that entertained him about being locked up in a room for a long period of time. Plus, he had learned everything they were currently learning. It was getting pretty boring. He could've just skipped every class and still get amazing grades.

_I guess now I know how Brick felt back at the Academy. _He thought.

Just as he had decided to take a nap (might as well do _something_), he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. He carefully glanced at Miss Rodriguez to see if the cost was clear and covered his phone with his book. Boomer saw that he had a text. However, the number was unknown to him and so he frowned at that.

_I've seen you move yesterday, you're hiding some major party potential._

Even though he had no idea who had texted him, Boomer grinned at the message. He was being recognised, and he liked that.

_So what if I am? Do you have something interesting to propose?_

The person texted back in seconds.

_Oh I'm pretty sure it's MORE that worthy. Meet me on the school's roof at lunch. It's your only chance, then or never. _

Boomer was intrigued by their attitude. Something told him that whoever that guy or girl was, he or she was important.

_I'll be there. _

******  
"Can you _believe_ this guy!?" Buttercup exclaimed.

Every Thursday, since nobody had any activities during lunchtime, Blossom insisted that all three of them ate at the same table. At first, Bubbles and Buttercup didn't understand why they had to do this, but as it became part of their regular weekly routine, the girls realized how useful those reunions came to be, especially now that the Boys were in the same building as them. Keeping tabs on things was somehow easier.

"That's pretty rough, I've to hand it to you." Blossom agreed with her sister. "But Butch doesn't seem like the type to impose himself so randomly…I wonder why he did."

"_To piss the fuck out of me!" _Buttercup raged. "That's why."

Blossom gave her a warning look. "Breathe in, breathe out."

Buttercup glared at her, but understood the message. She took a deep breath, crossed her arms on her chest and let her anger dissolve, although she knew it would still linger on a bit. Controlling her anger now had some side effects : she knew she would crack more easily if provoked in the future.

"At least he didn't do it in front of a room full of people watching." Bubbles said.

Her sisters looked at her.

"What did Boomer do?" Buttercup asked. She knew it was Boomer's style to drop bombs in public. That blondie _loved _attention ever since they were in middle school. Buttercup doubted that a few years outside of Townsville would change that.

Bubbles looked down. "He auditioned for the dance crew. We had a dance battle. He won."

The two other Puffs knew exactly what that meant, but they asked anyway.

"Was he good?" Blossom questioned.

Bubbles took a second to answer; her memories of him dancing flooded her brain. It made her heart flip.

"He was…" She said. "He…Everybody thought he was amazing."

_Including me. _She thought, but didn't want to admit out loud.

Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose while Buttercup rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I don't believe it." Buttercup said. "They just barge in on us as if they own the place!"

"So that's why he's the only thing I've been hearing of since this morning…" Blossom said. "You do know that everyone's talking about him, right?"

Bubbles nodded. Oh she knew it _very_ well and she hated it.

She grabbed her tray and stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore."

The blue Powerpuff left the table and walked towards the auditorium, where she planned to practice until dancing with him wouldn't feel as intoxicating.

Making sure nobody was watching, Boomer flew up to the school's roof. As he landed, her began to search for the person that had texted him in chemistry. He then stopped for a second and realized that he didn't know how that person looked like.

_Great. _He thought. He was going after somebody he had no concrete information about.

He looked around him, nobody was here. For a moment, he thought somebody was playing a joke on him and considered beating up this guy (or girl.)

"Good, you showed up."

Boomer nearly jumped out of surprise. He turned around so fast that his shaggy hair wiped his face.

What he saw shocked him.

"No way. Didn't you guys drop out of school a long time ago?" The Ruff asked.

Ace snorted while the other members of the Gangreen Gang took a moment to compute his words in their heads. Boomer noticed this and figured that their levels of intelligence haven't changed since the last time the Rowdyruff Boys were in town.

"We're technically still students, but we ain't gonna waste time on that shit." Ace replied.

That would explain why they were nowhere to be seen in the hallway. The Blue Ruff wondered for a second if the Powerpuff Girls knew that those criminals were going to the same school as them.

Boomer raised an eyebrow. "I see…but why would you stay? Don't you have better stuff to do?"

They _were _in their mid-twenties after all.

Ace grinned. "We sell some stuff, usually overpriced…If you see what I mean."

Boomer's confused expression turned into an understanding one. That made sense. Teenagers these days would do anything to get access to drugs. It was easy money for them if their 'customers' were inexperienced in this domain.

_Maybe they're smarter than they look. _

Ace dug in his pockets and took out a small plastic bag. "You want some?"

Boomer shook his head. "No thanks."

Ace shrugged. "Oh well, more for us!"

The rest of the Gang laughed way too much at the joke. Boomer winced a little.

"So um…Why did you guys text me?"

Boomer's nose was hurting from the smell of cigarettes. He still didn't understand why Butch was so crazy about nicotine and all the other drugs he took, especially since the effects were so insignificant due to their super bionic metabolism. The youngest of the Ruffs always thought cigarettes smelled like crap and avoided going home each time Butch decided to smoke.

"We've been running out of customers these days."

Boomer rolled his eyes. This was probably going to be a waste of his time.

"Sorry guys, but my brothers are totally off limits-"

"We don't care about your stinkin' brothers!" Ace exclaimed. "We want the other students…the stupid ones."

The Rowdyruff was confused. "I don't get it. What do you want me to do?"

Ace grinned. "I heard you and the other Ruffs live in a huge-ass loft downtown…"

Boomer's eyes narrowed at him. "How the fuck did you know that?"

The Gangreen Gang laughed, again way more than they should have. Boomer was seriously starting to consider tearing them apart.

"This is Townsville!" Ace said. "Every villain in this town is connected…and that includes you."

Boomer was surprised that the villains of Townsville didn't forget about them after all these years. Apparently, they had left their marks.

"Anyway," Ace continued. "Everybody knows you now, you being popular and shit. So we want you to throw a party at your house."

Boomer blinked. "That's all?"

"Yeah."

"But what's in it for you guys?"

Ace snickered. "Simple. You invite us, and we take advantage of those too drunk to realize they're buying drugs."

Boomer thought about it. Butch and Brick would go crazy at the idea, although Brick's kind of crazy wouldn't be a good one. The leader of the Ruffs would definitely not approve, but that didn't mean he shouldn't try. Plus, if he pulled it off, his popularity would reach a level of nirvana.

And frankly, he didn't really give a fuck about what the Gangreen Gang would do.

"I'll see what I can do." He said.

Ace's grin widened. "Perfect."

******  
Just like before any gym class, Buttercup felt her adrenalin level rising in an exponential way. She was pumped up and ready for the next challenge. Even though she wasn't allowed to use her powers for the sake of the student's security, she always loved gym ever since she was small. It was her _thing_. Bubbles was an artist, Blossom was a scientist and she, she was a star athlete.

But when she pushed opened the gym's front door, her smile quickly fell to be replaced by a scowl.

"Oh _fuck no_."

At about a dozen of feet from her, Butch was practising some soccer moves with the school's soccer team captain. To Buttercup's dismay, he was obviously crushing the guy.

Butch then proceeded to do a back flip and he kicked the ball while in the air. The soccer ball landed in the net, scoring a perfect goal. The students all stared at him in ultimate awe.

"Awww yeah motherfuckers!" Butch exclaimed. "The Butch scores _again_!"

Buttercup was pissed and her good mood quickly evaporated into thin air. She couldn't believe that Miss Keane had assigned Butch to have gym class with her! It was her favorite class!

The bell rang and their teacher blew in his whistle. The students assembled around him.

"Alright guys," Coach Winston yelled. "Today is soccer!"

Some of the students cheered, others moaned.

"Maria, Chuck, Valerie, Jack, Ricky, Maya, and Buttercup in team blue. Butch, Roxanne, Taylor, Elijah, Julie and Andrea in team Red."

Buttercup was glad she and Butch didn't have to play on the same team. She was actually psyched at the idea of kicking his butt.

The coach blew his whistle once more and the ball was in the game.

******  
Bubbles tried hard to concentrate on Mr. Brown's equations on the board. She wasn't a bad student in math, but she had to work hard to succeed.

However, as she wrote down her notes, something caught her attention.

She lifted her head and saw that everybody had their eyes glued on their phones. Fortunately for them, the math teacher didn't seem to notice any of them. Bubbles was intrigued by this collective behaviour.

Murmurs began to echo around the class. Bubbles caught a lot of them thanks to her super hearing.

_Are you going to the party?_

_Oh my gosh! It's Boomer!_

_I can't believe he's throwing a party!_

_Wow, his house must be huge!_

Bubble's heart began to race, but her brain didn't want to analyze the information she had already figured out. She suddenly felt very sick.

Then, her phone vibrated, indicated she had received a text.

She was invited.

******  
Buttercup's rage was only enhanced by the game. The rush she felt as she ran with the ball was intense. She had just received a pass and was now she was aiming for the net.

The world narrowed around her, allowing her focus to intensify, this was hermoment to shine. A wide grin appeared on her lips and she went in for a shoot.

But when she kicked , the ball wasn't there anymore.

Heavily panting, she stared at the space where the soccer ball had been and blinked, not understanding what had happened. She had been so quick, there was no way somebody had stolen it from her…

_Unless that person had superpowers._

Her anger only rising inside of her, she quickly turned towards Butch who was giving her a challenging and condescending grin. The ball bounced up and down on his knee.

"Am I too fast for you?" He said.

She glared at him in such a threatening way that all the students took a step back.

"You're not allowed to use any superpowers." She said.

"I didn't. You're just too slow." He replied, still smirking.

He was lying, she knew it.

"Stop giving me that bullshit!" She exclaimed. "You were using powers and you knew it was illegal."

He snorted. She was about to crack.

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" He challenged her again.

She finally lost and dashed towards him, her fists in the air. At this, Butch smirked out of satisfaction and dashed in her direction, making sure the collision would be huge.

When their fists met, the fight was on. Buttercup began to throw as many energy-charged punches in his direction which he avoided easily. She didn't give up though and managed to hit the side of his face and throw him into the ground.

Butch quickly got up and counterattacked. She received a kick in the stomach and flew back several meters before hitting the gym's wall. She opened her eyes and saw that Butch's condescending grin had not faded.

And that fueled her anger.

She flew right back at him, charging, but as she was about to hit him again, she felt a strong needle piercing inside her body. Right then, she began to feel weak and realized she was slowly losing her ability to fly. She glanced at Butch who was strangely falling to the ground too.

They both crashed down on the gym's floor, wincing in pain.

"What the fuck happened?" Butch yelled.

He rose up and saw Miss Keane looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"I happened." She said. "And you are both in big trouble."

Buttercup turned around to see the damage the fight had caused. The walls of the gym were fissured and most of the material was damaged. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight.

She was definitely in trouble.

"You two, in my office." Miss Keane commanded.

And Buttercup threw the biggest death glare at Butch.

******  
Something had woken Brick up from his nap. There were voices around him. People were talking about him.

In every history class he had, Brick had decided that he was to catch up on some sleep. He was spending every night at M. Inc. Headquarters to work on their new project that he didn't have time to get a good night's sleep anymore. Classes were obviously unnecessary for him so sleeping wouldn't be a problem.

But people were whispering about him in the classroom.

_Boomer told us that Brick can't know…_

_Oh my gosh, I wonder why…_

_Brick doesn't know about it!_

The Rowdyruff Boy rolled his eyes. Knowing Boomer, it wasn't something very important, probably some scheme to get on top of the popular people list. He decided sleep was more important than that.

"It's a good thing I had some Antidote X or else you would've destroyed the whole gym!" Miss Keane said.

Buttercup and Butch stayed silent. However, Butch looked rather satisfied about getting them in trouble, which made Buttercup go mad inside. However, what bothered her the most was how much she had let herself get affected by his behaviour.

"Do you realize how irresponsible you two have been?!"

None of them answered. Miss Keane pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Anyway," She continued. "I'm going to have to call your parents-"

"I don't have any." Butch finally talked.

There was an awkward silence in the room before Miss Keane cleared her throat.

"Yes, that's right um…" She said, uncomfortable. "Well I think your tutor is the one to call-"

"He's not in town."

For a moment, Miss Keane didn't know what to do. Buttercup narrowed her eyes at Butch. She thought the whole thing about Butch's 'parental guard' was pretty suspicious.

"Well I'm very sorry about this Butch, but you have to take responsibility for your actions."

Butch shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"

Miss Keane looked at him. "You and Buttercup have to pay for all the damaged you've caused."

Butch snorted. "I'll give you all the money."

Both women were on their guard now. Butch having a considerable amount of money was _very _fishy.

"And before you ask, no, it is _not_ stolen."

Miss Keane seemed to relax a bit, but Buttercup didn't. She needed to find out what was up.

"Very well, we'll talk about it, but I'm afraid this won't be enough to teach you a lesson young man."

Butch grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Detention for a month, each day after school. You are dismissed."

Buttercup scowled and made her way out of the office with the intention to question her counterpart about the money.

But she was stopped by the principal. "Oh and by the way Buttercup, the Professor is going to hear about this."

Buttercup's scowl deepened. _Shit._

******  
Blossom's eyes lit up. "Oh my! This is so exiting!"

The Drama club meeting had just begun and they were discussing a new project for the year: they had to perform a play in front of elementary school students in order to get them interested in culture and in the performing arts. The project was very appealing to Blossom and she had already begun to imagine the many possibilities inside her head.

Robin giggled at her expression. "I thought you might like the idea."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" The leader of the Puffs exclaimed. "I have so many concepts in mind!"

"I vote Shakespeare!" Robin said.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Blossom's smile didn't waver. "That would be great! Although I don't think kids would understand that kind of language."

"Well why don't we make our own version of it?" Michael, a member of the club proposed.

"That's awesome!" Robin said. "Let's make like a musical Shakespeare play! I bet they're going to be mind blown-"

"_Romeo and Juliet!_" Blossom exclaimed.

Everybody froze.

"I didn't know you were a romantic, Bloss." Robin said, a small smile on her face.

Blossom blinked, then realized how silly she had sounded.

"Er, no! I mean…" She stammered. "What I mean is that _Romeo and Juliet_ would be great because it's a classic and it's a big part of our culture. Isn't the point of this project to familiarize kids to culture?"

The others snickered around her, obviously not convinced. Blossom frowned at that.

"I'm serious about this!" She exclaimed.

"Sure sure. We get it." Robin giggled. "Oh well, I'm totally game!"

Everybody else nodded and showed their approval of the whole plan. Blossom beamed.

"Alright! We'll start next week. Michael and Robin, you guys should be in charge of the writing."

"Gotcha!" They both said.

*****  
The bell announcing the end of school rang as Buttercup stormed out of Miss Keane's office. Having released most of her anger during the fight in the gym, she felt more controlled, but that didn't mean she wasn't furious at Butch anymore. On the contrary, the only thing that came into her mind right now were images of her tearing his members off of his body.

She needed to find him to 1) Give him a piece of her mind and 2) Find out the truth about how much cash he has and how he had gotten it.

Buttercup had walked all over the school by now, but there was no sign of her counterpart. Her fists clenched, she decided it was best for her to give it up for today. Tomorrow, however, would be different story.

It was when she reached her locker to take her stuff that she felt her phone vibrate inside her pocket.

Her eyes widened at the text.

_Hey Buttercup!_

_Party at my house tomorrow. I want you to be there!_

_532 Titanium Avenue, Downtown. Contact me if you need details._

_See ya soon!_

_-Boomer Jojo_

Buttercup frowned. He had obviously sent an exact copy of this text to all of the guests, replacing the names obviously. However, she wondered why he had invited _her_.

"He invited you too?"

Buttercup's head snapped up and she saw Blossom, holding her pink cell phone. Her older sister had received the exact same text (except her name was written of course).

"Yeah, it's pretty weird." She answered. "I wonder if Bubbles is invited too."

Blossom narrowed her eyes. "I don't like this. They're obviously planning something. Why would criminals invite a whole bunch of innocent people to their place…?"

Buttercup shrugged. "Maybe they're just looking for some attention. Boomer's the host after all."

Blossom looked at her. "Maybe, but it still doesn't fell right. The Rowdyruff Boys aren't the type to throw parties, they'd rather crash them instead."

Buttercup nodded. "You have a point. But should we go?"

Blossom bit her lip, unsure if going would be a good idea or not. However, if this party really _was_ a threat to the student body, it was their duty to make sure everybody was safe.

"We can't take any risks." The pink Puff concluded. "I think we should go, just to keep an eye on how things are going."

Buttercup chuckled, knowing that a Rowdyruff party was probably not the same as a normal high school party. It was going to be _wild._

_If_, of course, she wasn't grounded for life for what had happened in gym earlier. For a moment, Buttercup wondered if she should tell Blossom about that, but she decided against it. She didn't want another one of her sister's speech.

"This is going to be a wicked night."

Blossom agreed with her, but for different reasons.

"Indeed it will."

*****  
For the first time of his life, Brick had no idea what was going on.

Everybody in the hallway was staring at him. Brick rolled his eyes in annoyance; teenagers were so easy to read. It was obvious they were hiding something from him.

_But why I am the only one who doesn't know?_ He asked himself.

Then, he remembered about the murmurs he had picked up on in his history class. Boomer was involved in this.

It was probably something stupid, but Brick decided it was worthy of a small investigation.

He got out of the building and found his brother getting on his motorcycle. Before he had the time to start the bike, Brick used his super speed to bolt up to him and grab him by the collar.

"Okay fuckface," He said. "You're going to tell me why the entire population of this school is hiding something from me."

Boomer cursed everybody he had invited in his head. He couldn't believe how bad Townsville High was bad at keeping secrets.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" He spat. Luckily for him, he was a good liar. Unfortunately for him, Brick knew that.

"Don't lie to me Booms." His leader continued. "We're in Townsville on duty, we have a job to do. We _don't _have time for absurd nonsense."

Boomer put his hands up in defense. "I know okay! Nothing's up!"

Brick glared at him one last time before finally letting go of his collar.

"You better be telling the truth, or else I _will _crush you." He said darkly.

Boomer gulped, but he didn't let his fear overpower his decision to throw the party.

"By the way, you better be at M. Inc. in 30 minutes along with Butch. We have some work to do. And you better not ditch me like last time."

Boomer groaned.

*****  
"I am _very _disappointed in you, young lady."

The Professor obviously meant what he said. With his brows furrowed and his lips placed into a straight line, Buttercup knew her father was crestfallen over her impulsive behaviour. She cursed her fickle temper. Now that she was back home, she couldn't escape this moment anymore.

"I know I screwed up big time…" She started.

"This isn't even the beginning of what you did." The man continued. "You have caused real damage to the school just because you let this boy get to you. Your principal called and estimated the value of the damaged material to be up to 25 000$!"

Buttercup felt like shit. So much for being a great superhero.

"Now I don't know how that young man has enough money to cover it up, but you should understand that you need to be punished."

Buttercup's eyes widened. "But I already have a _month_ of detention!"

"I do not think that's enough."

Buttercup's heart sank. She felt a mix of anger and desperation, but she knew she probably deserved whatever punishment she would get.

"Fine." She said. "You can ground me as much as you want."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking about that."

Buttercup frowned in confusion.

The Professor went on. "I couldn't help but notice that your grades have been getting low."

_Oh shit. _Buttercup thought. Panic rose inside her as she got an idea of what the Professor was about to tell her.

"So I figured that your punishment should bring more than one positive effect. So Buttercup, until you get _at least_ a 90% grade in _all _of your subjects, and this includes math, you will not be allowed to participate in the basketball team."

Buttercup jumped. He couldn't do that! Her team needed her!

"That's unfair!" She exclaimed.

The Professor didn't budge. "I already talked to your coach about it. My decision is final."

Buttercup groaned loudly and gripped her hair in anger.

"You know what to do, Buttercup." He said. "Study hard."

And with that, he left her alone to take the news in.

Buttercup was in fury.

Butch was definitely going to die.

******  
"Professor!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Professor look! You're on TV!"

Blossom snapped her head up from her algebra homework and hurried to the living room where the television played.

"Buttercup! Dad's on TV!" Bubbles yelled at her sister who was in her room.

There was no response. They all figured it was because she was still mad at the punishment she had received.

Blossom and Bubbles jumped on the sofa where their father was already sitting. Their eyes were rapidly glued on the television. Of course, the scientist had been on TV on multiple occasions, but the girls always felt pride in watching his interviews.

"_So, Professor Utonium, tell us what your next project will be."_ The journalist asked.

"_It isn't fully developed, but we are working on a DNA-based research. As you know, my daughters have a very unique genetic code that I wish to explore. This genetic code gives them the ability of being near invulnerable. If we can exploit this characteristic and alter an organism's genetic code, this will be a breakthrough in the world of science."_

The professor was standing in front of M. Inc. Townsville Headquarters. Blossom was impressed by the project and was dying to know more.

"_How do you think this will help people in general?"_

"_Well, in the field of medicine, this would be revolutionary because we could use this to heal people and save lives in a much more efficient way."_

Bubbles squealed. "That's awesome Professor!"

The man blushed.

"_Don't you think this could be dangerous if it fell in the wrong hands?"_

_The Professor's face became a little more serious._

"_Of course, it may pose a problem if a villain can put his hands on it. But I assure you that the building is safely guarded."_

_The journalist nodded. "One last question, when will this project be complete?"_

"_It's unsure for now. Depending on how it goes, it could take months or years."_

"_Thank you, Professor Utonium for giving us some of your time."_

_The man smiled. "It was my pleasure."_

Bubbles jumped into her father's arms and gave him a warm embrace.

"Wow! You're awesome!" She exclaimed.

Blossom agreed. "It was surely very impressive!"

But Blossom's mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help but think of how much she wanted to be part of that project. She wanted to do some research, she wanted to help. Her heart was beating fast at the thought of working for M. Inc.

At that moment, Blossom decided that she would double her efforts to get in the research industry.

_-End of Chapter 2-_

* * *

**Please Review! It makes my day :D**


End file.
